Birthday Delights
by Misskimmypotter
Summary: Harry surprises his wife with a romantic get away to one of her favorite places for her birthday.


A/N: Another Harmony! However this is just a one-shot in honor of Hermione Granger's 40th Birthday! This is my first time writing smut so bare with me ;) Hope everyone is having a fantastic weekend!

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Hermoine stood outside on the balcony of her suite at the La Maison Saint Germain, located in the sixth arrondissement of Paris, France. She shut her eyes, letting the cool night breeze brush against her skin as the music of the surrounding city filled her ears with their melodic tunes.

She opened her brown orbs, a small smile resting on the corner of her mouth as she leaned closer over the balcony, reliving the previous moments of the day. Her husband had surprised her the day before, with a portkey designated to take them to paris. He had made reservations the previous week at one of the most prestigious five star hotels Paris had to offer.

Together, they traveled to the Louvre Museum, the world's largest art museum and a historic monument; only a ten minute autobus ride from their hotel. She had gone into detail, telling him of the eight curatorial departments such as Egyptian Antiquities; Near Eastern Antiquities; Greek, Etruscan and Roman Antiquities; Islamic Art; Sculpture; Decorative Arts;Paintings; Prints and Drawings. He shook his head, letting out a small chuckle as her face lit up as she raved about the Louvre.

After about three hours, he took her to the Notre Dame Cathedral, beautifully decorated with flying buttresses and gargoyles, followed by a trip to the Eiffel Tower where they spent most of their time looking out over the observation deck, taking in all the sights from the tallest structure in the city. For dinner, he wined and dined her at one of the select few restaurants located on the second level of the tower, before they made their way back to the hotel for the rest of the evening.

Hermione let out a small exhale, as she felt his lean, muscular arms wrap around her mid waist. She leaned into him, resting her head on his broadened chest as his chin rested on her shoulder.

"What are you thinking about love?" He asked her softly, placing a chaste kiss at the nape of her neck.

"How lucky I am to have such an amazing husband." She told him, turning herself into him as she placed a gentle hand on his cheek.

"He is rather amazing, isn't he? One of the best blokes." He replied, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Prat." She scoffed, playfully smacking him on his shoulder. "Thank you for today, Harry. I couldn't imagine a better day to celebrate my twenty-fourth birthday."

"You're quite welcome, love." He told her, lightly brushing his lips over his shoulder. "You know, I can think of another way to make this day even better."

Her cheeks flushed at his words, her body tingled as he lightly ran an index finger up her arm. "Is that so?" she whispered, her arms wrapping around his neck as she leaned up on her tiptoes, capturing his lips with her own. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head, her body melting to his touch as he slid his tongue across her bottom lip. She obliged, opening her mouth slightly to give him access. A soft moan erupted from the back of Harry's throat as he deepened the kiss, his grip tightening on her as she raked her hands through his raven locks.

'_Merlin'_, he thought to himself as he inhaled her sweet vanilla scent. She was intoxicating, just one kiss from her caused his heart to race. He pulled back slightly, Hermione's eyes fluttering open slowly, curious as to why he stopped their kiss. He flashed her a mischievous grin before scooping her into his arms, a small shriek escaping her lips as he lead them into their executive suite. He sat her on the bed gently, before waving his hand in mid air, their clothes disappearing from their bodies and onto the floor.

Hermione smiled seductively at him, coaxing him to join her as she rubbed the empty spot on the bed near her. He crawled across the top of the bed, his knee placed in the middle of her thighs as he leaned over her naked body, trailing kisses across her chest and up to the nape of her neck, sucking at it hungrily.

"Harry," she gasped, her hands roaming over his toned forceps. She could feel him smile against her skin, knowing damn well he enjoyed the sound of his name escaping from her lips. He moved his lips from her neck, down to her collar bone and then to her breast, kneading it before swirling his tongue around her rosey pink nipple.

She inhaled sharply, swallowing hard as he continued to suck her breast. Hermione could feel the cool air hit against her hardened nipples as her husband began to trail kisses over her abdomen and down her thigh.

"Merlin, I love you." he breathed as he positioned himself on his knees, his face inches away from her slit.

Before she could utter a reply, he parted her fleshy pink lips before delving his tongue in her folds. "Oh!" Hermione cried out, her back arching slightly as she gripped the white, satin sheets. He continued to flick his tongue faster and faster over her clit, listening to the sounds of pleasure escaping his wife.

"Fuck, yes, right there." She cried out, feeling fire pool low in her abdomen as her husband continued to eat her out. She released her grip on the sheets, placing her hands on her husband's raven hair. She pushed him further into her, feeling his tongue sink deeper into her core as his tongue danced against her clit until ecstasy overcame her, her legs tightening around him.

"HARRY!" She cried, shockwaves of pleasure rippling throughout her body. He lapped her juices as they continued to pool from her, taking in her sweet scent. He could feel his cock harden as she cried out his name.

He hastily hovered his body over her to where he was mere inches away from her face. "We aren't nearly done yet my dear." He rasped, before hungrily capturing her mouth with his. She could taste herself on his lips as their tongues swirled around one another. Without breaking their kiss, he grabbed her right hand and placed it against his erection.

"This is what you do to me, Witch." He told her in between their kisses. She smiled against him, lightly running an index finger down his shaft. Harry winced in pleasure, his breath hitched in his throat. She coaxed his erection, teasing it with her finger as she placed it near the opening of her center.

"Make love to me, Harry. Please." Without needing to be told a second time, he thrust himself into her, feeling her legs wrapped around his waist. God, she felt good. He could feel her muscles clenching around him as he continued to thrust deeper and deeper inside her hot, wet cunt. Her back arched, letting out a series of moans as he hit her g-spot over and over.

"Merlin, 'Mione. You're fucking gorgeous love. So, so tight." he rasped headily as he placed both hands behind her head, while their hips rocked together. Hermione bit her bottom lip as she stifled a moan. Fucks sake, she loved this man with all her might. She felt nothing but sheer bliss each time their bodies danced with one another, finding that perfect rhythm. He unpinned her wrist, interlocking their fingers together as beads of sweat began to drip down his face.

"Faster," she pleaded. "Bloody hell, yes." Her hands sprawled across his bare chest, trailing kisses as he pumped deeper into her. Trails of fire began to ripple inside him, his climax nearing.

"Harry, I'm about to-"

"Cum for me, baby." With one last thrust, Harry spilled his seed inside her; his cock pulsating as she milked him with her juices as her body jerked beneath him . He collapsed beside her, his vision fading to black as he tried to regain his breath once more.

"That was-"

"Fucking fantastic." Hermione finished, soaring from the high she had just endured. Harry turned on his side, pulling his wife closer to him. "Happy birthday, my love."

"Thank you," She replied;her eyes growing heavy from the day's activities. Less than five minutes later, the married couple fell fast asleep, locked in a loving embrace.


End file.
